His Master, In Love
by Karu720
Summary: What happens when you begin to have feelings of love for your butler? Will they stay feelings, or will things become more than just feelings? I suck at summaries. YAOI BoyXBoy If you don't like it, don't read.


**Hello~ This is my first Kuroshitsuji Fic, as well as my first Kuroshitsuji Yaoi.  
I am probably not the best Yaoi writer in the world, but i hope you enjoy it.  
This contains BoyXBoy between Sebastian and Ciel.  
Don't like it, don't read :)**

* * *

Ciel was in his study. He began to become tired of working, He also found himself becoming bored. At this moment, he called for his loyal servant. Sebastian. About two years passed since Sebastian came to serve Ciel. Soon the teens feelings began towards the butler began to change. As if he began to love him. And he did. He began to feel stronger and stronger for his butler as each day would go on. Perhaps now, if he could, he would put his emotions to the test. Shortly after he called for Sebastian, two knocks were heard upon the door.  
"Come in" Ciel replied to the knocks. The door opened showing a tall, handsome butler.  
"Did you need something, my Lord?"

"I've become tired of working. I think i will take a minor break." Ciel Replied to his butler.

"That is good, my Lord. A short break will do you well."

"My work has also made me a bit..bored." Ciel added.

"Perhaps you should do something in which entertains you for a bit."

"Yes..But..What to do?" Ciel stopped and became quiet. 'what do i do?' He thought. He begin to wrack his brain for something to do. His thoughts went back to his butler. The tall handsome man with the crimson red eyes and the raven black hair. A small smile brushed across Ciel's face. He had a slight idea on his mind of what he wanted to do.

"Bocchan, i hardly ever see you smile like this" Sebastian said with a slight smile. Ciel blushed slightly at his statement.

"Well...Don't...just..shut up.." Ciel said blushing a bit more.

"My Apologies, my young master." Sebastian said with a light,apologetic smile. Ciel looked away and suddenly his thoughts returned to Sebastian. He knew he loved his servant, and had no idea how he was suppose to tell him.

"Goodness, my Lord. Is there something on your mind?" Sebastian asked, while a slightly devious smile brushed upon his lips.

"N...No...Its Nothing..."

"As you wish, my young Lord." Sebastian Bowed then turned on his heel to leave. Suddenly, Ciel yelled something unexpected.

"Sebastian...This is an order. Kiss me now!" Ciel Exclaimed. Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes grew a bit wider. He turned back to face Ciel. "My Lord?" He asked in slight confusion.

"Do i have to repeat my order, Sebastian?"

Sebastian Smiled lightly.

"No, Sir,"

Sebastian then stepped slightly closer, so he was practically leaning over the desk. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's tie to bring him closer, as if he grew impatient from waiting, which brought the Earl and his Butler into a kiss. Sebastian's Kiss was gentle, and soft. Almost passionate. Ciel was enjoying it. Sebastian could tell, for it seemed like his bocchan wanted more. Sebastian truly was one hell of a butler, as well as one hell of a kisser. Their kiss ended not to long after.

"Goodness, my Lord. If i didn't know any better, I'd say you really enjoyed yourself." Sebastian said with a cheery smile. Ciel then blushed.

"S...shut up.."

Ciel said faintly, then once again grabbed Sebastian's tie, pulling them into another kiss with a bit of force. With a faint smile, Sebastian began to deepen their kiss. This made Ciel moan lowly. After a short period of time, Sebastian's tongue began to beg for entrance into Ciel's mouth. Greedily, Ciel allowed the entrance. His tongue then began to explore Ciel's mouth, which then began to make Ciel moan louder inside Sebastian's mouth. In reaction, Ciel began to run his fingers through the Raven's perfect, black hair, ruffling it a bit. As Sebastian continued to use his talented tongue, soon Ciel broke the kiss in need of breath. Sebastian smiled at his Bocchan, who happened to be lightly panting.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Sebastian smirked lightly, cupping Ciel's chin with his hand. Ciel simply blushed lightly, He did enjoy it and Sebastian could clearly see. Sebastian smirked lightly, then with quick reflexes began to kiss Ciel's neck. At this moment, Ciel gasped lightly, letting small moans come from his mouth. Following the moans, the young teen allowed his hands to aimlessly wander Sebastian's body. Ciel's Inexperienced hands began to caress Sebastian's member, which received a faint moan from Sebastian. The Raven was slightly shocked at his masters actions, but continued kissing Ciel's Neck. As he kissed the teen's neck, Ciel continued to allow his hands to lightly caress Sebastian's member with his in experienced hands. Sebastian continued to moan lightly at the touch, a bit Surprised. He never imagined his Bocchan doing something this. Though the teen's touch felt surprisingly good to the Raven. Sebastian then began to lower his hands on Ciel's body. This caused him to blush lightly. There was still the desk between them. Ciel then brought his hands up to Sebastian's neck and grabbed the tie once again in attempt to pull him closer. Sebastian could tell Ciel wanted them in a closer embrace. With a light smirk, Sebastian pulled from his master, causing Ciel to groan disapproving to the action. His smirk grew wider as he walked around the desk to get closer to Ciel.

"It appears my Bocchan wants to be closer, yes?"

Ciel blushed, then nodded slightly.

"Very well, my Lord." He smiled deviously getting to Ciel.

He brought his head down to Ciel's then began to kiss him once again. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's back, pulling him closer. Sebastian slowly moved his body onto Ciel's smaller body. Now straddling the teen, but being careful as to not add too much weight to hurt him. The two were now in Ciel's desk chair. Ciel gripped tighter on to Sebastian. He didn't want his butler to leave his embrace. In fact, the young teen badly wanted his butler. Ciel once again groaned when Sebastian ended their kiss. It was much shorter this time. Sebastian then began to run his hands down Ciels's body. His long fingers caressed down to the teens waist. He brushed his hand over the teens member. Ciel began to moan lightly, making Sebastian smirk faintly.

"Goodness. It appears my master is a bit excited, yes?" Ciel blushed then Sebastian began to remove unbutton the teens shorts, taking the erected member into his hand and began to slowly pump it.

"Nnn...Sebastian..." Ciel moaned quietly. Sebastian's smirk grew wider and continued to pump his masters hard member at a faster pace.

"Nn..!" Ciel moaned louder, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Master?" Sebastian said faintly, slowly running his fingers up and down the teens length. The Raven's touch made Ciel moan a bit louder.

"Y-yes.. " Ciel responded in between faint pants and moans. Sebastian then began to pulls away, climbing off of the teens body. Ciel was not enthused by this.

"Sebastian..Just what the he-" his words were cut off by his louder moan. Sebastian was on his knees in front of Ciel. Gently pushing his legs apart, he then took Ciel's throbbing member into his mouth. Ciel gasped slightly.

"Hnnn...Se...Sebastian..." He moaned fisting Sebastian's raven hair. He continued to tease his master by using his talented tongue, he licked the hard member.

"Aah..Sebastian..." Ciel moaned out louder. 'this feels so good...' Ciel thought to himself.

"S-Sebastian... Please..."

Sebastian licked once more,then pulled his mouth and tongue from Ciel's member. Which again made Ciel groan. He took the member into his hand again and began to pump it again

"Does my Bocchan want more?" Ciel slightly nodded.

"Y-yes...Nnn..." Ciel moaned in pleasure.

Sebastian released Ciel's member and stood up, picking Ciel up bridal style.

"As you wish, Ciel" he whispered seductively into the teens ear. That sent shivers down Ciel's spine. Sebastian then brought him into the bedroom.

"You are sure you want this, bocchan?"

"Yes...I do." Ciel replied.

"Very well then" He gently sat him on the bed. Sebastian then climbed back on Ciel straddling him. Ciel was on his back as Sebastian began to run his hands down Ciel's chest undoing his shirt, then running his fingers over the bare chest. He brought his fingers to the teens nipple and began to tease it gently.

"Hnn! Sebastian! Enough of this teasing! F*ck me already! " The teen cursed

"Oh my. You should not be using such profanities. Do you want me to punish you?" The raven said with a seductive ring in his voice. This again sent shivers down Ciel's spine. Sebastian lowered his head to Ciel's chest.

"Wait..Sebastian what ar- Ahhh..." He was cut off by a moan. Sebastian teased the teens nipple carefully with his tongue.

"Hnn...Sebastian..." He lightly moaned as the raven continued to tease Ciel's chest. "Sebastian...P-please..hnn..Stop teasing.."

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "I hardly doubt that your body is ready for me yet." He licked once more.

"Nnn!" Ciel moaned in pleasure.

"It sounds as if you are enjoying this, master."

"S-Sebastian...You should..be punished...for teasing me like this..Hnn!"

"Oh? and how would you do that?" He smiled faintly bringing his head away from Ciel's chest.

Ciel panted lightly. "Like this..." He brought his hands down to Sebastian's waist and began to attempt un buttoning them. Sebastian chuckled lightly at his attempt since he was clearly struggling.

"Does my bocchan need some help?" He said faintly. Ciel blushed and lightly nodded. Sebastian brought his hands down to undo his own pants. "What exactly is this 'punishment' of mine?" Ciel took Sebastian's larger member into his hands and lightly began to pump it. Sebastian arched his head back slightly.

"It seems that you are quite 'excited' yourself, Sebastian." He smirked lightly, then replacing his hands with his inexperienced tongue. He then began to lick Sebastian's hard member which received quiet moans from Sebastian. He then took the larger member into his mouth 'Nn... Hes so big..it won't fit all in...' He began to suck on Sebastian's member.

"Ah...Bocchan.." Sebastian moaned slightly.

He then tried to take more in his mouth, continuing to receive quiet moans from Sebastian. He pulled away a bit and began to lick the head of his butlers member.

"Ah..." Sebastian moaned as Ciel then trailed his tongue up and down the member. Sebastian continued to moan in pleasure. The teen wasn't as experienced, though it did feel a bit nice to the demon. Ciel then stopped and brought his head up.

"Will you take me now?"

Sebastian smirked. "My my, how greedy my master is."

"Sebastian..I...want you... so bad..." Ciel blushed

"Goodness, you need to have a bit more patience. You must allow me to prepare you." He then pulled Ciel closer to him. "As i said before, you are no where near ready for me to enter."

Ciel moaned slightly as to now their members began to rub together. Three fingers were brought up to Ciel's mouth.

"Now, Bocchan. Suck." Ciel took the three digits into his mouth, coating each one with saliva. Sucking and licking each of Sebastian's long fingers. After a few minutes he pulled his fingers from Ciel's mouth,turning Ciel on to his stomach. He then brought them down to Ciel's entrance.

"This might hurt a little bit, Bocchan.." Sebastian then began to carefully slide the first finger into Ciel's entrance. Ciel began to whine slightly

"Se-Sebastian...It..H-hurts..."

"My lord, you will need to relax so it wont hurt as much. Ciel gripped onto Sebastian tighter as a second finger entered "Try to relax.." He said with a hushed voice. He scissored the teen carefully.

"Nn..." Ciel groaned, his grip on Sebastian tightened. Sebastian added the last finger, then moving them slightly hitting his sweet spot.

"Ah...Sebastian..." He moaned lightly. Sebastian smirked. After a few moments of stretching he gently slid his fingers out of Ciel.

"Now then, my lord. Are you ready?"

Ciel nodded, then realizing Sebastian was almost fully clothed. "But...finish undressing first..."

"Certainly." He said with a faint smile, removing his tail coat, vest and shirt. Before he could remove his tie, Ciel pulled him closer by the tie.

"Take me now...that is an order..."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian then positioned his hard member at Ciel's entrance

"My lord, this might hurt..." He slowly began to push in

"Nn!" Ciel groaned out

"You must relax sir.." Sebastian said quietly. He then waited for his masters next command, not moving until the teen was adjusted to the size. 'Hes so big...' Ciel thought to himself again.

"M-move, Sebastian..."

"Of course." He then began to slowly thrust in and out of the boys entrance, being careful so not to hurt him.

"Nn...Sebastian.." Ciel whimpered lightly.

"It will get better, my lord. I promise.." He grunted lightly, continuing at the same pace. He then began to brush Ciel's prostate.

"Ahh...Hit there again..." Ciel moaned faintly. Sebastian smirked and continued to thrust looking to hit his masters sweet spot again.

"Ahh! H-harder..!" Ciel moaned. Without saying a word, Sebastian began to thrust in an out of the teen as he wanted. This made Ciel scream out in pleasure

"Hnn! Nnn..." He got closer to his climax with every thrust. It seemed as every thrust Sebastian gave, received a moan of pleasure from Ciel. He had never felt anything like this before. It felt incredible to him. Sebastian himself also found himself becoming closer to his climax, also sending out a few moans. The raven butler then brought his hands down to the teens neglected member and began to pump it once again.

"Hnn!...Sebastian...I think i am going to...c-Ahnn.."

"Go on then...as am i.." Sebastian said with a quiet, almost seductive voice. A faint moan followed behind his own statement. Ciel moaned lightly again, clearly enjoying himself.

"Hnn.. .Ah! Se..Sebastian!" Ciel released into his servants hand, screaming in pleasure.

"Mm...Ciel..." Sebastian moaned out followed by his own release. Once it was all finished, Sebastian pulled out from his Bocchan, panting lightly. He then gently dropped himself down next to Ciel. Ciel was panting a bit harder. Once he had finished catching most of his breath, he turned to face Sebastian. He was still panting, but not as hard.

"Sebastian...that..felt s-so good.." Ciel said while finishing off his panting. Sebastian smirked.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, bocchan."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I...want you to call me by my first name if we are...alone like this.."

Sebastian smirked faintly

"Yes, my Ciel." Ciel blushed lightly with a small smile. He then got closer to Sebastian laying his head on his chest. Sebastian then wrapped his arms around Ciel's body.

"I love you, Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled lightly before dosing off.

Sebastian smiled lightly.

"i love you too, Ciel."


End file.
